


Morning Routine

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Sullivan have a regular morning routine, and they quite like it thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr for a modern AU where Sid and Sullivan don't have to hide their relationship. Thank you bestcivillianpilot!

The strains of Bruno Mars are playing through the speakers by the bed, and one of the inhabitants has risen and is now humming along, albeit in an atonal manner. The other has rolled to lie face down in the centre, burrowed his head in to the pillows, and is spending his time groaning.

"As much as I like Uptown Funk, that thing saying that putting a song as your alarm is the best way to make you hate a song is right. Does it have to be played so early? No, scrap that, does it have to be morning at all? Surely modern technology can create something to just remove the entire concept of mornings, surely."

Sid laughed, his boyfriend was ridiculous, truly ridiculous. 

"I'll go make some coffee. And you'd better get up, work is in an hour for both of us, and if you aren't dressed when the coffee is drinkable, I will snapchat whatever you are wearing to everyone I know."

"You wouldn't."

"I really would." Should he? He was going to. "Don't believe me? Just watch."

 

With that Sid ducked the pillow flung at his head, and descended the stairs to the sound of pained cries overlaid to the still playing music. The burbling of the coffee maker spread cheerfully around the room while he pours out cereal and thinks on his plans for the day: Felicia has a charity gala, and Sid of course would be attending. Felicia spends a lot of her time organising galas, is very good at it too, and they always find it amusing at the guest's guesses as to what Sid actually does. 

"Your PA? You said he was your driver last time?" 

"You told me he was the handyman, and I found him fixing the plumbing when I was here recently." 

"And so he is. If you'll excuse me gentlemen-"

"Did you get that at all? What is his job?"

"No idea."

 

The music had stopped now, and Sullivan shuffled in to the room yawning, dropping a kiss to Sid's cheek on the way to the fridge. His childhood had not been the most liberal, and he still had strained relations with his father after coming out, so it always made Sid smile when he felt comfortable with small acts of affection. As they ate breakfast they discussed the upcoming day, and their plans for the evening

"I've got a meeting with the board of police, we need more funding for the forensics and apparently my input might help to persuade them. Not entirely sure why, but I might as well give it a go; some new equipment would be helpful. Oh! And I've got Tap at six, the new ones are a little rough, but they show promise, I shouldn't need to watch them murder the steps I'm trying to teach for too long at least..."

 

Sid smirked slightly,  and opened his mouth to make a comment about how murder seemed to follow his boyfriend when a glare and a sharp "No." stopped him in his tracks. A grin, followed by a studiously innocent protestation of how he had said nothing, "why, what did you think I was going to say?" followed. Sullivan huffed a heavy sigh and, shaking his head, got up to start loading the dishwasher. This was part of their routine most mornings: standing in comfortable silence placing the dirty plates and mugs in the appliance. It was weekends they enjoyed most though, because then they had the time and leasure to wash up by hand, Sullivan with his arms up to his elbows in soapy water, Sid with a ragged tea towel and putting things away. Almost always it disintegrates in to bubbles everywhere and laughter as the soap suds are blown in to everyone's hair and thrown across the kitchen, or lazy making out with soapy hands transferring bubbles and water to clothes and skin.

 

As Sullivan leaves, car keys clasped in his palm and a blush on his cheeks from the kiss Sid had given him in the doorway, Sid thinks he has never been this happy. He's going to propose one of these days. The rings are ready, simple silver bands with a heart standing out on the inside so if Sullivan has to remove his for work he will still have the imprint to remind him he is loved, and they are hidden under the loose floorboard in the guest bedroom for the perfect time. In the past, Sid had always been afraid of that level of commitment, but now, now spending the rest of his life with Sullivan seemed the best thing possible. Father Brown would do the ceremony of course, but the vows would need to be changed due to Sullivan's dislike of religion, Mrs MacCarthy will be over the moon to bake the cake. She always is when she has a chance to show off her cooking. Maybe Suzy could be a bridesmaid? She and Sid had kept in regular contact after she left, always texting, and Sid feels that she would enjoy being head bridesmaid. 

 

Now, how to pose the question...


End file.
